Christmas For Nova
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: Sam is acting more distracted than usual this holiday. Set before season three. Peter knows why, tells the team and they throw a party. Sequel to Chapter 2 of my Four Hugs and One that Everyone was There For. Enjoy!


"Nova he's all yours!" Spiderman shouted. "Huh?" Nova looked up and seemed to snap out of his distant trance. The Juggernaut had enough time to recover and ran straight at Nova. Iron Fist jumped in and pushed Nova out of the way and put his iron fist into Juggernaut's weak point in his face where his helmet didn't cover. That was the final blow that knocked him out and Spiderman used his webbing to tie up the Juggernaut. "Nova what's going on with you this last week? You haven't been yourself." Iron Fist placed his hand on Nova's shoulder. "Nothing man! Nothing at all! Say I'm gonna zip on back to the Tricarrier in my speed of Awesome and get changed back to civvies for school!" He flew off a little faster than usual. "That's it! I wanna know what's up with him." White Tiger said angrily. "He's been distracted in class, training and fighting! He almost died that one time in one of the easiest training sessions that we have ever had." "Easy Tiger. To remain calm is to remain in control, to allow anger to take over is to allow chaos to reign." Iron Fist said putting a hand on her shoulder. Then he turned to Spiderman. "You know something friend. What is it?"

Spiderman looked a little off balance there. "Uh, I don't know anything, really. It's kinda funny that you think..." "Talk." Iron Fist interrupted. Spiderman sighed. "Nova lost his family more recently. This will be his first Christmas without them." "Poor Sam. I know what that feeling is like." Power Man said.

"We all know what it's like. We all lost someone important. Sam won't admit to anyone just how much it's bothering him. Aunt May will be away for Christmas. Maybe we can throw a party for Sam." Everyone rushed to Peter's house and changed back into normal clothes. They knew it wouldn't be long until Sam came in for their sleepover. "Danny, your on decorations! Luke, You wrap all the presents. We've hidden all yours already so no worries! Ava, you're on cooking! And I'll distract him if he comes in!" Peter said. He tidied the house and then supervised all the preparations. Sam came in the front door looking a little upset, but he hid it very well.

"Sam! Hey, what's eating you?" Peter said in a sympathetic way. "Nothing Peter. Where is everybody?" "They're all getting ready for Christmas. I think you and I should go chat. Let's go to the roof. Bundle up 'cause it's cold out tonight!" On the roof, Sam immediately started to look sad. His eyes were a little watery. "You know what's bugging me. I want to have a little fun. I want to feel loved by family again. I remember when it was Christmas last year. Me and you and the team finished fighting a few bad guys and I went home. My mom saw how tired I was. She said to hurry on up to bed and she'd bring me something to eat. She brought a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot cocoa. She hugged me and kissed me good night. I was so happy. I told her about our fights. She knew about my identity and the Nova Corps and all that. My dad was in the Nova Corps.

Then some guy named Ronin came and whispered in my ear that it was my fault, what was going to happen. He thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. He told me how Dad had worked with Star Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy at one point and that because I chose to fight evil as Nova, that it was my fault that I was going to find what I did.

I woke up the next day and there was the Christmas tree, all bright and beautiful with the gifts underneath. I looked everywhere for Mom and Dad, and I found them tied to chair in the kitchen with cloths of death gas tied around their mouths and noses. I never opened those gifts Pete. They were on the Helicarrier when it went down. I remember all those Christmases. I remember how warm and happy and full of family they were. I never let any of you know I had parents to begin with, I never told you when they died. I hoped so much that it didn't show. I guess it didn't." "You even managed to keep from giving Danny a hint. I'm surprised." Peter said. "Yeah. I guess that was something. I was glad to spend time with Aunt May, she was a lot like my mom. I was even tempted to tell her about being a superhero. But I didn't 'cause I knew it would give everyone away. I want to have another Chistams like those Pete. I want my family back!" His voice cracked as he bent his head and started sobbing. He hugged Peter again like the last night in the summer when they'd been on this rooftop and Sam had first admitted that he missed his family. Peter held him until he stopped crying.

"Stay here a few minutes ok? I'm gonna go get you some tissues." Peter said getting up. Sam stayed put. "We're ready Pete." Ava said. Peter went and brought Sam downstairs. "Surprise Sam. We threw a Christmas party in honor of your family, their sacrifice and to tell you that you have a family again. We all love you man." Peter said. Sam looked so surprised. His eyes watered again as he looked around and smelled chocolate chip cookies. When he turned his gaze back to the team there a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Was it too soon Sam? Should we have waited until next year to do this? We just wanted you to be happy man." Luke said, looking down. "Y-You did all this f-for me?" Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper. His chin wobbled a little. He was so shocked and deeply touched that they'd do this for him that he couldn't hide it. "Wow. T-thanks guys!" He threw his arms around Luke first. Then he hugged Ava, Danny and Peter. "I really don't know what to say!" He was crying a good bit now, but they were happy tears. Everyone ate cookies, watched Christmas carols and then fell asleep all snuggled together on the floor. In the morning they all opened gifts. It was a very merry Christmas.

On the Tricarrier, Fury was watching all this on the security feeds. "Good job helping your team Peter. Merry Christmas kids." And then wiping away one of his own tears, one of joy and being proud that his kids were doing well, he went and joined the party for all the workers on the Tricarrier.


End file.
